Antes de morir, vivir
by FanFiker-FanFinal
Summary: Harry tiene permiso de Ginny para cumplir todo lo que ha escrito en la lista antes de morir. DRABBLE ESCRITO PARA EL DRARRYTHON 2011.


Notas del fic: Drabble escrito para los retos #5 y #9 del drarrython 2011.

SLASH! Relaciones chico/chico (no leas si no te gusta).

Disclaimer: Los personajes y su universo, se deben a J.K. Rowling. No recibo ningún beneficio escribiendo esto.

* * *

><p><strong> Antes de morir... vivir<strong>

** FanFiker_FanFinal**

Harry volvió a sacar el pergamino, y tachó allá donde decía "Comprar la túnica más cara de Madame Malkin y pasearme con ella". Paseó su mirada por la lista, completa y absolutamente orgulloso de sí mismo. Después recordó que esa lista no la habría hecho de no ser por la enfermedad, la enfermedad mágica que le diagnosticaron hace unos meses. Desde entonces, el moreno había establecido unas pautas en su vida, "hacer todo lo que quería antes de morir", idea apoyada además por Ginny. Pasó a la siguiente, la que le sacó una sonrisa: "darle algo agradable a Malfoy". ¿Qué demonios? ¿En qué pensaría escribiendo eso? En cuanto apareciera por el Ministerio con algo agradable para él, Malfoy lo cruciaría. O quizá no, quizá solo le mirara con desprecio y se alejara, últimamente el heredero Malfoy parecía bastante tranquilo y reservado. Pero tenía que intentarlo, al fin y al cabo iba a morir de todos modos. Es la parte positiva de la enfermedad, que los miedos se disipan, porque total, no habrá nada que lamentar si no estarás ahí para recordar.

Bajó los escalones hacia el Archivo del Ministerio, donde Luna le había dicho que había ido el rubio. Así, entró sin hacer ruido: Draco no pareció notar nada, revisando documentación, así que se alteró un poco cuando vio a Potter dirigirse hacia él: Draco lo miró, atónito y pestañeó porque, Merlín, esa era la capa más hermosa e increíblemente sexy del mundo mágico, y la llevaba su jodido rival de Hogwarts, con ese cabello rebelde y esos brillantes ojos. Y Draco deseó aquella túnica color amaranto.

—Buenos días, Malfoy—saludó cortésmente Harry, tras asegurarse de que no había nadie más en la sala, que olía a papel y a cerrado—. Me gustaría compartir mi almuerzo contigo.

Draco lo miró extrañado, alertado de repente porque Potter le hubiera ido a buscar y, segundo porque le tendiera una manzana del color de sus ojos.

—No está envenenada —sonrió Harry.

—Paso, Potter —dijo Draco ignorándolo, aunque no podía separar sus ojos de aquella túnica—, tus manos la han tocado.

—Puedo limpiarla —sugirió Harry, y alcanzó un trozo de tejido color amaranto para ello, acción que puso a Draco en guardia.

—¡No! —por Merlín, ese Potter no aprendería, echando a perder semejante belleza. Draco lo estampó contra la estantería más próxima, dejando caer las manzanas por todo el piso, concentrado en el tacto de la túnica, sus manos bailaron por el pecho, los brazos y hombros del moreno, que de repente no sabía qué hacer, siendo sobado por su némesis del colegio, en cuyo rostro destacaban profundas ojeras. Pero no replicó: realmente sus caricias, incluso a través de la ropa, estaban siendo agradables. Se había esperado crucios o insultos; los tocamientos le pillaron por sorpresa.

—Dámela —exigió Malfoy, desabrochándole los primeros botones.

A Harry casi le pareció graciosa la situación.

—Um, no creo que te guste, ha tocado mi cuerpo, ya sabes.

Pero Draco no hizo ni caso y como Potter ni de coña iba a colaborar, procedió a sacarle la túnica como pudo, y allí lo dejó, en ropa interior en la sala del Archivo.

Harry había perdido su lista y no podía recordar qué había apuntado en ella. No podía seguirla, y ya llevaba una semana sin hacer nada. No sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaría ni si le daría tiempo para cumplirlo todo antes de morir. Desde que Draco Malfoy lo desnudara sin permiso en la sala de Archivos del Ministerio, llevándose su mejor túnica, Harry había bajado a buscar el pergamino más de cinco veces. Aquella, la sexta, tampoco lo encontró; quien sí lo encontró fue de nuevo Malfoy, con más ojeras aún que la última vez y además vistiendo la túnica color amaranto de Harry, que resaltaba sus pálidas facciones y su rubio platino.

—Buenos días, Potter —dijo, como si realmente se sintiera culpable—, compartiré hoy mi almuerzo contigo.

Harry observó la manzana roja que le tendía Draco, pero cuando fue a cogerla, Draco se la llevó a la boca y la mordió, dejando el trozo entre sus labios. Harry, sumergiéndose en esa mirada pícara, separó la distancia entre ambos y extrajo el trozo de manzana rozando un poco los labios de Malfoy.

Y así, entre constantes miradas pero sin alterar el silencio, Harry degustó el almuerzo más delicioso de su vida, porque de repente le apetecía seguía acariciando los labios de Draco. A mitad de la manzana, Draco decidió que era suficiente, la arrojó a un lado y desabrochándole los pantalones, se arrodilló frente a Harry para encontrar una dureza en su entrepierna, creada quizá a base de aquel pequeño calentamiento totalmente inocente. Harry se abandonó a las sensaciones de las manos de Draco acariciándole el cabello y cuando el rubio volvió a cansarse, ya no utilizó sus manos sino su boca. Harry sintió escocer sus ojos al llegar al orgasmo, más por la tristeza de recibir la mamada más alucinante de su vida firmada por Draco Malfoy y por la idea de que quizá jamás podría repetirse, porque las cosas hermosas solo pasan una vez en la vida, y porque su vida ya estaba, irremediablemente, tocando a su fin. El rubio alzó su rostro y lo miró con aquellos ojos grises que a Harry tanto le recordaban a Lucius Malfoy, pero que de repente le parecieron hermosos.

—Bésame —pidió Harry completamente rendido a él, atrayéndolo de la túnica.

Tras varios besos calientes, ambos se separaron, jadeantes, y entonces Harry, paseando la mirada por el cuerpo del otro chico, indicó:

—Si querías esa túnica no tenías más que pedirla, Malfoy, te la hubiera dado gustoso.

—Lo sé —sonrió Draco—, pero no hubiera sido divertido.

No podía creer que el heterosexualísimo Harry Potter, casado con su esposa y padre de tres hijos, hubiera sucumbido a él de aquella manera, claro que ahora nada podía preocuparle si iba a dejar el mundo mágico en unos meses. Sí, Draco se había enterado haciendo concienzudas averiguaciones, de que el Niño que Vivió por fin los dejaría. Draco había creído, al igual que muchos mortífagos, que Potter era inmortal, y enterarse de su enfermedad había sido una bofetada para su ya dañada vida. Ahora solo la presencia de Scorpius podría animarlo, porque tampoco tendría a Harry Potter. Al menos, había cumplido un deseo para él: el rubio metió la mano en la túnica amaranto y sacó un pergamino que Harry enseguida reconoció. Cogió la pluma más próxima de una de las estanterías y garabateó:

"darle algo agradable a Malfoy Potter".

Y se lo entregó a Harry, cuyos ojos lo miraron con absoluto agradecimiento. Draco le sonrió y Harry le arrancó la pluma y garabateó al final del pergamino:

"hacer cosas agradables con Malfoy hasta morir".

* * *

><p>TEAM!CANON<p> 


End file.
